The Crystal Casket Book II:The Great Freeze
by enchantedmoon89
Summary: Sequel Update New Chapter!As Raye Dreams of Darkness things are more complicated when Serena cant hide her Queen features from the world as the Great Freeze approaches early. Serena&Darien fic.R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: With school starting and Raye's dreams of the near future and Serena's Crescent Moon still on her forehead things become more complicated when soon Serena can't hide her Queen features from the world as the Great Freeze approaches.

**(Outer Sailors)**

Trista-Sailor Pluto (Rini calls her "Puu")

Amara-Sailor Uranus

Michelle-Sailor Neptune

Hotaru-Sailor Saturn

**(Inner Sailors)**

Raye-17-Sailor Mars

Amy-17-Sailor Mercury

Mina-17-Sailor Venus

Lita-17-Sailor Jupiter

Serena-17-Sailor Moon

**(Other important people)**

Darien Shields-21-Tuxedo Mask

Nathan----21

Tylor-----21

Landen----21

Jared-----21

Rini-7-Sailor Mini-Moon

Trinity-7- read first story

Luna and Artemis-Cats that talk

Damien and Camron-just born-Serena and Darien's new babies

Diana- Luna and Artemis's future Kitten

and Andrew

**Chapter One:**

"Darien can you take Rini and Trinity over to Raye's temple? I have to put the babies down for their nap!" called Serena from the nursery as she rocked the matching bassinets on either side of her rocking chair.

"Yeah no problem, girls put your shoes on we're going to bother Raye this afternoon!" Replied Darien before walking into the room and over to Serena. Kissing both Damien and Camron's sleepy heads as they starred into oblivion on their tummies. Moving over to Serena he cupped her face and kissed her forehead where her crescent moon still remained, pulling away he rubbed her arms reassuringly "I'll be back in ten minutes then help with the twins." he whispered after seeing the exhausted look in her eyes and then proceeded to meet the girls at the apartment door. Nodding her head she moved and picked up her star locket, opening it she let the room fill with the tune inside.

Luna walked in from the other room and hopped onto the changing table, high enough so she could look into the beds and check on the twins (they are so beautiful...Serena I'm so proud), seeing their eyes droop at the lullaby she turned to her charge she whispered, "Serena they're almost down I'll look after them. Why don't you go relax in your room, after all it's only been a week since you went into labor."

"Luna's right Serena, go take it easy we can handle two sleeping princes." Added Artemis as he stepped into the room

"Thanks guys, I think I'll go take a little nap before Trista stops by to help figure out why the hell I still have the moon stamp on my head." With that she kissed both her boys heads and smiled a thanks to the guardians as she headed down the hall past the bathroom to the room she and Darien's shared. In only a green tank top and black shorts she flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes willing sleep to take her...

* * *

(Temple) "Raye are you there!" Called Rini running up the stairs with Trinity at her heels. 

"Yeah I'm coming" Replied Raye's voice from around the corner. Turning the corner Raye in her traditional robes headed to the stairs as Darien reached the top where the girls waited.

"Hey Raye can you watch the girls for the day? Serena is exhausted from the twins and Trista and the Outers are coming by to discuss the crescent moon on her head." Asked Darien placing the girl's backpacks on the porch to the temple.

"Of course Darien I can only imagine how tired Sere is. They can hang here, then I have to run by Lita's, we're going to bake cookies the girls can come too. Then just call us there and we'll drop them off." leading the girls around back she turned to Darien's again, "How is Meatball Head? Crying like the babies?" Raye knew full and well Serena is thrilled to be a mom and knows that when push comes to shove Serena can act on her maternal instincts; she has seen it first hand with Rini.

"Serena is really handling it well I think, she only cried once and that was because Damien never stops eating. She's up every two hour like clock work nursing him." Chuckled Darien recalling her complaints on why HE couldn't feed the babies.

"Well you'd think she would have assumed at least one of them would have her appetite!" snickered Raye thinking of all the times Serena told everyone to leave her eating habits alone...

Then a flash of a dark bleak earth crossed her minds eye...barely aware of Darien heading back to his sports car another flash crossed her vision as her senses dulled till she no longer heard the girls playing or the sound of Darien's car driving away. All that was heard was her own breathing as she was enveloped in a dream...

* * *

(Dream) 

Cold...chilling wind ripped through her body as she gazed down at Tokyo frozen in and icy slumber. As far as the eye could see white snowy ice coated the earth...

'What is going on'...thought Raye rubbing her hands together to keep the warmth

"Hello! is anyone there!" Yelled Raye from her place onto of a tall building in the heart of the city...no one...then a bright light filled the sky as two figures emerged from the softening glow...

'Serena and Darien?...' she recognized...yet different 'Neo-Queen Serenity...'her minds voice whispered in awe

Together the couple pulled there energy for the crystal as a white glow appeared from it and grew with each passing moment. 'This must be when they awaken the planet.. but why now I thought it was in the far FAR future?...'but the earth isn't re-awakening...instead a dark cloud hovering unnoticed on the horizon flings itself at the light as a battle of light and darkness underway and then...

Raye's falling out of the sky and as she impacts with the ground...

* * *

(Reality) 

Gasping Raye falls to her knees trying to steady her breath, the shock to her system from the premonition leaving her limbs feeling like jelly...suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared in front of Raye.

"We need to talk." Her ageless face showing no emotion at all.

"So you felt the ripple of my dream." Raye stated more than asked

"Something is going to change, something that will speed up the thousand year slumber that was a few years away to soon." The confusion in the guardian of time's voice threw Raye who was under the impression that nothing shock Pluto.

"What will it be?" asked Raye

"I don't know." Sighed Pluto in defeat...

* * *

(Darien's apartment) 

Darien stepped into the front hall of his apartment and could still hear the star locket playing from the nursery, heading in he smiled at Luna and Artemis each in a bassinet curled up at the foot of them sleeping. Leaning over he confirmed that both his sons were also asleep (sons...I like the sound of that...) heading into his room he came across his princess sleeping just as peaceful as their sons. Kicking off his shoes he crawled into bed next to her as she unconsciously curled up and cuddled him.

Reflecting on everything that's happen Darien was so grateful that everything turned out okay. Tomorrow we have to take the twins to Serena's parents for lunch, and then Amy and Mina and Serena are going shopping for more things for the babies. And Darien had sparring practice with Nathan and the guys at the temple along with Lita and Raye, shuddering at the thought of fighting Lita he was interrupted by a knock on the door leading to the apartment. (Show time)

"Sere...honey time to wake up, the scouts are here." Lightly shaking her shoulders she just rolled over and mumbled something like a few more minutes. Chuckling at her he leaned in and kissed her ear before trailing kissing along her jaw to her chin. Responding with a soft moan Serena opened her eyes coming face to face with deep ocean blues starring at her.

"That should be illegal to wake someone up like that, you have the upper hand." She whispered as she reached up and captured his lips in a soft loving kiss. Braking away Darien reluctantly sat up and held out a hand for Serena.

"The Outers are at the door and if they wait any longer Amara might break our door down. "He finished as he pulled his love up and headed for the door.

"DARIEN! Open this door! YOU PAIN IN THE ASS!" Shouted Amara having been standing there for five minutes her patience was nonexistent

"Amara, stop screaming your going to disturb their neighbor or worse wake up the princes!" reprimanded Michelle, almost immediately Amara shut up. The door open and Serena popped her head out

"Are you done because I will not have you waking my babies up." Asked Serena before opening the door to allow Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista into the apartment. Placing their coats in the closet they turned into the living room and sat down.

"How are the princes Serena?" Asked Hotaru making herself comfortable in her chair

"Their fine Luna and Artemis are watching them now." Replied Serena, "Do you guys want anything to drink we got soda, juice, or water?"

"No thank you" passed around the room as they started to get down to business

"So thanks to Trista we think we might know why your crescent moon is still present." Stated Michelle looking at Trista to continue

"I went back to the Gates of Time and looked into the time stream of things and with the recent event it seems that our original views of the events to come have changed, not completely unusual it happens all the time but something happens to jump starts the Crystal Tokyo era." Explained Trista.

"So was it Jaden that made this change?" Asked Darien

"I'm afraid that can not be determined, I can only say so much." Stated Trista looking apologetic to her future rulers. Nodding their heads in understanding the room fell silent for a moment

"Serena what are you going to do when you go back to school? I've been home schooling you since the beginning of the year," spoke Michelle breaking the momentary silence, "but I imagine you would want to go back to seeing all your friends and such. It's almost the end of the year; you could go back after February vacation is over next week?"

"I don't know Darien is still in college and wouldn't be able to watch the twins if I went back..."

"Michelle and I would be more than willing to watch the boys we took care of Hotaru as a baby." Amara cut in knowing how important the future King and Queen having an education was.

"But they so young..."

"No buts Serena as the moon princess you should be in school plus you miss your friends and we know it so go its the end of your junior year enjoy it." Stated Trista giving her 'I dare you to argue' look ending the discussion. Standing to leave the scouts peeked in on the twins still in dreamers land, proceeded to leave the small family.

* * *

AN: Okay hope you enjoyed the first chapter...now brief fill in...I wasn't sure of Darien's Birthday so I had it over the pregnancy he is now 21 and in college 4th year of college and Serena is 17 and a junior her birthday is June 30th and will be turning 18 just cause I think I left that out...sry...R&R and the next chapter will be out soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard applying to all chapters…

**Disclaimer: Standard applying to all chapters….I do not own Sailor Moon and Company but others not from the series are mine…**

SerenaDarien

MinaNathan

LitaTylor

RayeJared

AmyLanden

**Chapter Two:**

After the outer scouts left Serena sat down on the coach to relax and enjoy the peace of the apartment as the twins slept. Darien sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders relaxing next to her. (yeah Darien has been a big help since we got home from the hospital, granted that was two days ago, taking care of the babies, helping me change them and after I use the evil…what was it called…breast pump…) mentally shudders at the machine (…he feeds them in the night and during the day to let me sleep) Sadly though he has to go back to college after taking the last week off with the labor and staying with her in the hospital. It's amazing she thought that the twins were born February 11th and they are 6 days old today, Saturday the 17th.

"So what did the outers have to say?" asked Artemis as he leapt onto the arm rest of the coach,

"Well I am going back to school Trista says and she left no room for argument so I'll go back after the break." Informed Serena as she scratched the cat's ear, "And they think the reason for my changes is that something…" Just then the sound of one boys cry called for his mother and almost instantly the second boys joined in the cry for food.

"Serena the boys are up seems they didn't want to sleep longer than the hour nap." Spoke Luna walking into the room to lesson the wails ringing in her ears.

"You go I'll fill them in." With that Darien finished informing the guardians as Serena went to nurse her sons. Stepping into the nursery she proceeded to pick up Damien and sat on the loveseat on the left wall propping his head on a small pillow Serena removed her arm from one side of left side of her tank and unclipped her bra to feed her son.

Darien stepped in moments later picking up Camron and placing on Serena's right side identically to his twin. Then he helped Serena remove her arm from the right tank top strap.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this two at a time thing." Stated Serena staring down at her children.

"Never doubted you wouldn't." Replied Darien kissing her forehead, "You think the girls will want to come by for dinner it's been awhile since you have all hung out, what it has been like a day."

"Ha ha you know very well that they were here yesterday and the day before," said Serena, "I expect nothing less from the twin's guardians and godparents." she finished with a royal air in her voice. Taking a look at the wall clock she read 1:30pm. Darien followed her gaze and understood the look on her face.

"How about I go make us some lunch?"

"You read my mind! I'm starved!" Serena replied giggling at Damien who whimpered at her loud voice as he finished eating.

"First I'll burp him then cook" With that he lifted his son grabbed a rag and placed both on his shoulder. Nodding okay Serena waited for Camron to finish, about five minutes later Darien placed Damien in his seat on the living room floor in front of the coach in eye sight from the Kitchen. Luna and Artemis sat down on the coach looking over the baby as Serena stepped out with Camron placing him in his matching seat. Both gazed at the baby toys daggling over their heads attached to the handle on the seats as Serena grabbed the phone and called Lita.

RING RING RING

'Hello?' answered Lita

"Hey it's me, are the girls there?"

'Yeah we just finished cookies with Raye. Want us to drop them off in a little while?' She asked

"Yeah I wanted to know if you girls wanted to order pizza and come over here for dinner." Serena asked

'Sounds great cant wait! I'll call the others; we'll be bye around four and bring the cookies with us, okay.'

"Okay later then." Serena hung up and turned to Darien as he placed two bowls on Mac & Cheese on the coffee table in front of her.

"Enjoy."

"Here I thought you were making this masterful meal." Serena voiced sarcastically then giggled and picked up her bowl and spoon and started digging in…

Around Four O'clock

Serena was sitting on the floor with Damien in front of her wearing a new fresh diaper, standing up she disposed of the dirty one in the trash in the kitchen and walked back into the living room to her son.

"There now all clean and fresh for aunt Raye because we all know she hates smelly diapers" cooed Serena as she blew a raspberry on her baby's tummy.

"Sere where is the royal blue one piece for Camron?" called Darien from the nursery

"Top draw, left side on the bottom!"

. . . Knock. . . .Knock. . . .Knock. . .

"Doors open!" Serena called picking up Damien and heading for the hallway

"Mommy!!" yelled Rini running into the room latching onto Serena's left leg as Trinity ran up behind her

"Hello pumpkin, have you and Trinity been good for the scouts?" nodding their heads up and down, like bobble heads; Trinity pulls Rini into the other room to play as the girls fill in with the men.

"I got the PIZZA!" Cried Lita walking past the threshold pushing threw the crowd

"I brought cookies!!" Yells Mina giggling as Serena handed Damien off to Jared grabbing for the cookies. Leaving Jared holding Damien arms length away eyeing the baby.

"Hey! Why do I get the rugrat!!" cried Jared in horror, "Someone take him, he's wiggling too much!"

"You can't hold him like THAT!" Yelled Amy, taking the baby prince from his guardian then moving to the chair to rock him and play with him. Darien walked into the living room as everyone makes their way in.

"Camron come see Auntie Mina!!" Cried Mina taking the baby in one arm while handing Darien the cookies with the other arm and showered kisses on Camron's face. Redirected Serena follows Darien to the coffee table snatching a few before they ever hit the table.

"Meatball Head your not eating for three anymore that won't work as an excuse now you know." Teased Jared rapping his arm around Raye's waist from behind. Pulling her flush against his chest she turned bright red and tried to wiggle out of his grip. The flirting between the Scouts and the Guardians is so obvious now that no one pays mind to it. Serena glared at Jared, (he listens to Raye too much for his own good…) it was as if something clicked in all of them and their souls answered the others. But watching the light in their eyes and in all the scouts for that matter (Kind of like Darien and I feel with each other…).

"Shut up Jared. Your just jealous because I can eat as much as I want and not have to spend hours at the gym burning it off." remarked Serena finishing her statement off by sticking her tongue out at him.

Raye just giggled at Jared as she stepped out from his arms. Heading to grab a cookies she picked one up and turned to face him.

"Don't bother honey she's got you there."

"Whatever."

Mina and Serena started to grab plates from the kitchen and threw them on the coffee table for everyone. As everyone sat and ate Serena and Darien filled the scouts in on the meeting with the Outer Scouts and threw out possible ideas on what force could be the trigger for the Great Freeze.

"Maybe it is someone from the Nexis, like Jaden. I mean we don't know that much about the dimension." Stated Tylor as he was chewing his slice of pizza.

"Eww do you really need to talk with your mouth full of food. I mean gross." Teased Lita before eating her slice.

"He does have a point guys I mean Jaden could only be the start." called Landen as he placed his dish in the sink in the kitchen.

"Well we cant do anything at the moment. So I say we handle the important tasks first." Claimed Mina with stars in her eye and fist in the air.

"And that task would be..." Asked Nathan with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"SHOPPING!!" Called Mina, "Baby cloths and cloths for Serena I mean if she is gonna be going back to school she need to shop especially with the Moon mark on her forehead we cant hide it for long." Everyone in the room just dropped there heads and sighed...

Author's Note

I am SOOO sorry it took so long to post again but school has been stressful but summer is here and this story will be finished!! any ideas from the readers feel free to let me know!Hmmm what will happen next more bonding time with the scouts or attacks?? R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Standard**_

_**Author's Note: **_Hey guys!! I know two updates in the same year!! shocker!! I feel terrible that I left so many hanging I know how it feels... But let me say I am on the ball again so remember the rule...no reviews...no updates lol

I Just want to dedicate this chapter to pretty n cute bunny because if she wasn't threatening me throughout the first Story it would not have been as good as it was and I expect the same treatment this time around haha

Also special thanks to iamkagomeiloveinuyasha and inuandrave7 YOUR GREAT GUYS!!

_**Chapter Three:**_

Around Eight o'clock

"So how do you plan on hiding your crescent moon Serena?" Asked Lita as the girls made there way into the food court of the mall.

"I'm not sure I might try the Luna Pen to disguise it but I just have this gut feeling that it isn't going to work" Sighed Serena moving her bangs to cover the crescent more as they sat down at a table. Darien and the guys had the twins at the Arcade and Serena and the girls were enjoying a evening at the mall.

"Well you could just wear a band-aid over it like Luna did when she first came to you." Offered Raye, smirking she added dryly, "I mean just tell people you fell, they won't question it after that knowing you."

"Can it Pyro or I'll take a fire extinguisher to you." replied Serena glaring at her

"As scary as this sounds the crescent moon is the least of our problems." Commented Amy as she pulled out her Mercury Computer. "Now lets see if any thing is out of the ordinary with our atmosphere, maybe we can find a clue." As Amy did her thing on the computer Mina turned her attention to Lita drinking her milkshake.

"So...Lita..." Getting Lita's attention Mina captured her eyes, "how have things been with you and Tylor? You guys seem to be getting close to each other." Then going in for the kill added," I mean you did go out with him last week and since then have been giving each other the goo-goo eyes. So spill." popping a Fry in her mouth she refused to stop staring at Lita till she answered

"Yeah Lita dish girl I want details" Added Serena hyped by the idea of her girlfriends relationships with the guys.

"Umm...nothing really has changed..." Stammered Lita, "And we don't goo-goo eye each other.."

"I have the feeling your lying missy." Accused Raye " I am a priestess after all"

"Yes Lita by not making eye contact with any of us is a sure sign that you are not telling the truth or at least the whole truth." Analyzed Amy watching Lita shift uncomfortably.

"All the more proof something happened." Joined Mina in a matter of fact tone waving her finger at Lita.

"Oh all right something might have happened." Confessed Lita turning bright red from the neck up. " We went to the movies, then out for dinner. It was so nice he was a complete gentleman and everything. All polite and thoughtful. To tell you the truth it was kinda getting boring but then he took me to this indoor gym and we had this paint-ball fight with another team and well when we were cleaning up i ended up staring at him and he had this look in his eyes and one thing led to another and we kissed."

"Aww. Thats so romantic and I'm so jealous Lita! Nathan is all about being a gentleman and being respectful." Said Mina a little wistfully, "I want a little passion! He's so serious all the time and is either practicing with the guys or doing school work. I just wish things weren't moving so slow."

"Settle yourself down killer." Stated Raye, "I will not have another pregnant scout."

MIna feel off her chair. Lita was laughing so hard tears were running down her face and Serena just glared at Raye and Amy was sporting a nice cherry red face. Raye just sat back with a look of satisfaction.

"I'm just saying! I'll castrate all the men before anyone else gets knocked up." Nodding her head in determination the others sat back slightly scared because of the fact she was serious...

"Well nothing seems out of the ordinary so far although the reading are a little fishy I don't see anything strangely out of the ordinary" Finished Amy closing her computer.

"Whatever" Sighed Lita getting up from her chair, "lets just get going; I got a few stores I want to check out before we leave."

"Yeah. Sure."

Heading into the next store the girls stopped in their tracks...

"Do you feel that?" Ask Raye a little unsure of what she felt.

"What is it?" Asked Lita moving into defensive mode placing her bags on the ground off to the side.

"I don't know. It feels empty and still..." Murmured Serena (...like...what you would expect a black hole to do...leave the area empty...) getting a chill down her spin as the lights flickered. No one in the store seem to notice anything unusual until the light flickered...once...twice...and then out. Confusion filled the store as everyone waited for the lights to return.

"Amy..." Began Mina taking charge of the situation. Since the defeat of Jaden any planning for scout business was up to Mina as the Leader of the Scouts with Serena obviously the final say in ultimate standing being the princess and all.

"Nothing seems to be different. The reading of the mall haven't..."

"Wait I feel something coming." Shouted Raye, (it feels strange...I can't place it...) "I think we should find a place to transform and contact the guys."

"Right!"

Moving as quickly as they could they made there way into the fitting rooms. As they continued inside the air became more cool as the began to feel the temperature drop. Pulling out Her communicator Serena flipped it on to contact Luna.

"Luna! Its Serena get the guys over to the mall we got...some kind of trouble...don't bother asking just get here...Ready girls." Called Serena

" Moon Crystal Power!"

" Venus Star Power!"

" Jupiter Star Power!"

" Mars Star Power!"

" Mercury Star Power!"

As colors of pink, orange, green, red, and blue flashed in the air seconds later stood the Sailor Scouts ready for battle. Leaving the fitting rooms they moved about the store as people began to fall to the ground.

"Are they okay?" Asked Lita kneeling down to check the pulse of an old woman at her feet.

"They are reading to be in some sort of coma. I cant find a source yet but the void we felt before seems to be originating from the store across the hall." Answered Mercury as she typed away in her computer.

"Lets go then." Sailor Moon then proceeded to head in the direction of the store. As they entered the store the emergency lights came on so that an erie green light illuminated everything.People lay on the floor like they just dropped for no reason. In the shadows a figure moved unphased by the scouts or the light weaving in and out of the people.

"Stop where you are!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter (creepy...) Stepping out of the shadows a what seemed to be a man about six feet tall stood. Dressed in a large grey and black tie dyed cloak with the hood drawn up so the triangle point stood up covering most of his face from the tip of his nose up, exposing only his lips and jaw.

"What business do you have here monster. And what have you done to these people!" Cried Mars moving into attack stance never moving her eyes from her opponent. Sensing a pressure on her mind Serena touch her temple just in time to hear...

'Goodevening Future Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of the planet Earth and New Tokyo. Greating Sailor Scouts Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury.' spoke a deep almost monotone voice from what seemed to be out of the air.( did his lips even move?...)wondered Sailor Moon confused as to how she heard what must have been his voice yet he made no move to speak.

"What the hell.." asked Jupiter to no one in particular, "You guys heard that too right."

"Your talking into our minds are you not?" asked Mercury typing away on her computer

'I am.' answered to man staring at them (at least I think he is I can't see his eyes) commented Sailor Moon as she stepped up in front of the semi circle that had formed by the scouts between this man and herself.

"You seem to know who we are but we don't know who you are?" asked Sailor Moon, (...he doesn't feel bad...)

'I am called Latimer.'

AN: Hmmm what is up now?! just to inform everyone about pairing SerenaDarien,MinaNathan,LitaTylor,RayeJared,AmyLanden ...Anyways thnx guys u are the best and remember R&R!!


End file.
